


Lost In A Hazel Sea

by SkyDancerr



Series: 57 Mileven Prompts [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Annoyance, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDancerr/pseuds/SkyDancerr
Summary: Eleven is trying to tell Mike about the annoying girl in her English class, but Mike can't seem to focus on anything but those deep, hazel orbs.AKA prompt 56: "I'm sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes."





	Lost In A Hazel Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next one with prompt 56: "I'm sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes." Hope you guys enjoy!

Mike Wheeler and Eleven Hopper are sitting in the still-standing blanket fort in Mike's basement, hands intertwined and heads resting against the fluffy pillows on the floor. El is moving her extra hand as she talks animatedly about some annoying girl in her English class.

"She's just freaking smacking her gum and writing notes to the boys the whole time  _right next to me_. Like, why did she have to be my partner? Of all people?" El sighs, rolling her eyes as she remembers what the girl did that day. "And she barely even tries to help me. It's practically my project." 

But you see, Mike barely hears what she's saying, because he can't stop staring at her; mainly her hazel eyes that are filled with annoyance and anger. He still thinks they're beautiful, still thinks  _she's_ beautiful.

"I kind of want to use my powers and make her choke on her-Mike? Are you even listening?" she asks exasperatedly. He blinks. She's taken her hand out of his and is now crossing her arms as she awaits his answer.

"I'm sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes," he admits, grinning cheekily. She rolls her eyes, but a smile creeps onto those pink, plush lips of hers. She shoves his shoulder.

"God, Mike. That was  _really_ crossing the cheesiness limit," she scolds him, but she's blushing all the while. "Besides, do you remember anything I was saying? I was trying to tell you about Ashley? About how much she gets on my nerves?" She watches him, waiting for him to remember at least  _something_. "Seriously, Mike?"

He laughs sheepishly. "Again, I'm sorry, El. You're just so pretty. I can't help it sometimes." She blushes harder, and he takes that as his signal to take both of her hands in his.

"You're so sweet, Mike." She leans in and brushes her lips against his. Pulling back, she opens her eyes slightly, which hold a warning glint. "But you're still a horrible listener."

He shrugs. "Guilty as charged. You still love me, though."

She smiles, then. "Yeah, I do." Then she kisses him again.

_How can I hold a grudge against such a cute, freckled dork?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one's kind of on the shorter side. Short and sweet. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
